Cumprindo Profecias
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Será o amor suficiente para alterar escolhas de vida e a modificar um caráter? Sasuke e Sakura num encontro em uma época em que a honra realmente governava a vida das pessoas.


**Sumário: **Será o amor suficiente para alterar escolhas de vida e a modificar um caráter? Sasuke e Sakura num encontro em uma época em que a honra realmente governava a vida das pessoas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o Sasuke aqui retratado é meu, somente meu, apesar de emprestar um pouquinho pra Sakura durante a fic, rsrsrs.

* * *

**Cumprindo Profecias**

**Capítulo 1 – "A Cobiça"**

_"Quando luz e trevas se unirem pelo amor de uma mulher, o equilíbrio será alcançado e o medo não mais existirá"._

Um pesado e longo silêncio se instaurou no local. Uma grande expectativa tomou cada um dos presentes enquanto esperavam por algo mais. Aquilo não poderia ser tudo. Deveria existir mais alguma revelação.

A voz cristalina que proferiu tão enigmática profecia se calou por alguns instantes até que deixou escapar um leve suspiro e os lábios carmim novamente se fecharam junto aos belos e doces olhos que pareciam retornar ao foco do mundo real. A graciosa jovem, mais parecida com um anjo de cabelos negros, tão delicada e frágil, estava desfalecendo inconsciente.

Suas serviçais correram para ampará-la, evitando que o frágil corpo se magoasse com a queda. Sua constituição delicada era sempre duramente provada naquela árdua missão. Mas isso não importava para o senhor dela, principalmente depois que surgiram os terríveis boatos do norte.

E foi por receio dessa nova ameaça que ele visitara aqueles aposentos diariamente nos últimos tempos, exigindo uma direção. E foi nesse tempo que as visões deixaram de vir. Apenas uma profecia era feita, sendo repetida toda vez para maior irritação dele.

- Novamente essa besteira – murmura com raiva até que bate fortemente na mesa e inquiri num tom ameaçador – o que diabos isso que dizer?

Uma das moças se aproxima trêmula e, com uma profunda reverência, responde num fio de voz.

- Não sabemos, meu senhor.

- Não sabem? – retruca ironicamente – eu me pergunto se realmente estão se esforçando para mudar isso.

Ainda curvada, a moça treme violentamente.

- Peço perdão, meu senhor, mas nossos dons parecem inibidos desde que a misteriosa profecia surgiu.

- Hunf – e ele ignora a moça e segue até a porta. Ele precisava tomar importantes decisões e não tinha tempo a perder com uma simples criadinha. Antes de sair do quarto, ele ainda ameaça num tom frio.

- É bom que sua senhora comece a ter novas revelações ou ela, nem vocês, irão ter mais utilidade para mim.

E ele deixa o local. Do lado de fora, um guarda tranca a porta assim que ele sai, enquanto um jovem homem, que andava de um lado para o outro impaciente no escuro e úmido corredor, aproxima-se.

- E então?

- Nada, apenas o de sempre – responde sem esconder sua raiva.

- Isso é uma perda de tempo. Ela não serve para mais nada, deve ter perdido o dom.

Um grunhido raivoso é a única resposta dada, junto com uma ameaça evidente em seu olhar. O rapaz recua um pouco, mas não se deixa intimidar, perguntando em seguida.

- E quais são as suas ordens, meu senhor? – apesar das palavras submissas, o tom é dito com ironia, com uma sobrancelha arqueada mostrando uma diversão muda.

- Envie Deidara.

O rapaz dá um sorriso maldoso e, após uma breve inclinação de cabeça, se afasta para cumprir as ordens. Finalmente eles iriam agir.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

Eram tempos de trevas e de morte. O medo e o ódio eram sentimentos comuns, fazendo parte da vida de todos que habitavam aquelas terras, tão intrinsecamente ligados aos seus seres como o respirar.

Mas nem sempre fora assim. Houve uma época em que o sol brilhava forte nos campos verdes, repicados pelo dourado dos trigos. Aquela já fora uma terra segura e livre, próspera sob o comando de um homem bom e justo. Só que tamanha abundância não passaria longe da cobiça dos ávidos por poder e, de forma covarde, houve uma traição.

Sarutobi era o terceiro da linhagem de grandes reis, a dinastia Senju, que lutaram pela paz e a unificação de todos os clãs da região. E com base em dois principais é que Sarutobi mantinha seu governo, as duas maiores famílias de guerreiros da época – os Hyuuga e os Uchiha. Ambos eram clãs muito tradicionais, mantendo a maior parte de suas técnicas de combate em segredo.

Tanto poder seria motivo de orgulho e desavenças, mas havia uma coisa que os unias com cadeias inquebráveis ao governante da época – a honra. Uma vez que era dada a palavra, formando uma aliança, eles morreriam para não manchar o nome de suas famílias. E eles tinham feito isso, há muito tempo atrás, com Hashirama, avô de Sarutobi e formador do Reino.

Mas Sarutobi não confiava apenas neles. Ao lado dessas famílias, existiam inúmeros outros clãs, também fortes e influentes, que o apoiavam incondicionalmente. Entre eles estavam os Nara, os Hatake e os Namikaze.

Os primeiros formavam o verdadeiro conselho de Sarutobi, ajudando principalmente no planejamento do reino com suas mentes sagazes. Os Hatake eram os responsáveis pela segurança de Sarutobi e de sua família, o príncipe Asuma, seu futuro sucessor, e a nova e geniosa princesa Tsunade. Sakumo era o responsável por tudo isso, já treinando seu filho Kakashi para algum dia lhe substituir. Enquanto isso não acontecesse, seu braço direito era o jovem Jiraya, forte e impetuoso, apaixonado desde novo pela princesa.

Dos Namikaze, saía uma das armas mais poderosas do arsenal de Sarutobi, o general, praticamente indestrutível, Minato. Até àquela época, ele nunca tinha perdido uma batalha, sendo seu nome proferido com respeito por todos que habitavam os reinos da região. Ele era praticamente uma lenda e seus feitos murmurados em todos os cantos.

Formava-se, assim, um reino praticamente indestrutível que amedrontava qualquer um que imaginasse atacar aquelas terras.

Mas não muito longe dali, um governante invejoso que temia o crescimento do reino e cobiçava uma saída para o mar pelo vasto litoral do reino vizinho, fez uma aliança vil com um bárbaro mercenário que se divertia em invadir e saquear os reinos da região. Madara apostava no poder do dinheiro e da aventura para estimular Pein, mas o guerreiro queria mais. Ele não almejava tão somente proventos rápidos. Ele vira o potencial daquelas terras e também as desejou para si. Formou-se assim uma aliança obscura que seria vantajosa para ambos. Pein se tornaria o governante daquele reino e permitiria livre passagem a Madara. Esse, por sua vez, equiparia o exército com as melhores armas e cavalos da época.

Pein possuía uma mente fria e um raciocínio em batalha invejável. Tudo isso, juntado a sua incrível capacidade de influenciar as pessoas e fomentar rivalidades onde antes inexistiam, provocando traições, tornavam suas tropas letais. E foi assim que ele chegou a Ororchimaru, um dos homens de confiança de Sarutobi.

Ele sabia que em um combate direto, eles nunca venceriam os exércitos de Minato. O jeito era trair, tramar, formar uma escaramuça. E assim, com a ajuda de Ororchimaru, eles ingressaram diretamente no palácio, a noite, através de uma série de túneis secretos que ligavam diversas alas, destinados a uma fuga de seus residentes, e praticamente massacraram o exército, bloqueando as saídas e ateando fogo.

Foi uma noite de sangue e horror. Com um só golpe, eles acabaram com Sarutobi e sua família. Minato, tendo seu exército reduzido drasticamente, ainda juntou suas forças com Sakumo, que não agüentava a vergonha de ter falhado em seus deveres, e fizeram um último ataque, praticamente suicida contra os bem equipados exércitos de Pein. Eles teriam, por fim, uma morte honrosa, lutando pelos seus ideais e para proteger o povo daqueles bárbaros.

Mas o plano de Pein não seria concretizado se não fossem neutralizados os clãs dos Hyuuga e dos Uchiha. Na hora que soubessem do ataque, eles provavelmente iriam juntar suas forças e Pein não teria chance contra as duas famílias. Pelo menos um deles deveria deixar de existir, impondo medo o suficiente para que o outro não o atacasse abertamente. E Pein tentou achar alguma falha.

Nos Hyuuga, as regras familiares eram impostas de forma rigorosa, quase como um tabu, impedindo que fossem angariados aliados. Porém, com os Uchiha foi diferente. A raiva do sistema criado considerado opressor à capacidade deles, inibindo a verdadeira força dessa família, aliado a um forte orgulho por suas habilidades, fez um de seus membros trair o clã e assassinar covardemente todos os Uchiha.

Era o fim dos Senju, Hatake, Namikaze e os Uchiha. Os Nara, enfraquecidos, esconderam-se em suas florestas, aguardando sabiamente e com paciência o momento certo de ressurgirem.

Quanto aos Hyuuga, sozinhos, cercados por todos os lados, após um longo e cruel cerco, fizeram um tratado com Pein. Desgostoso, ele via dia após dia suas tropas lentamente desapareceram pelos ataques quase que invisíveis dos Hyuuga. Suas técnicas eram incríveis. Eles entravam e saíam dos acampamentos sem serem notados. Em compensação, eles estavam ficando sem recursos e era questão de tempo para acabarem perecendo. O melhor seria ceder.

E assim ficou acordado. As terras e o direito sobre elas ainda seriam dos Hyuuga e, em troca, eles entregariam sua jóia mais preciosa que Pein prometera proteger com toda sua força – a jovem e doce Hinata. Ela nada mais era que uma menina na época, filha do líder do clã, mas seus dons já estavam começando a se manifestar e, muito em breve, ela se tornaria um poderoso oráculo.

Mas o pacto celebrado cobrou ainda outro preço de Pein. Talvez, nada importante para o novo conquistador de início, mas o que certamente mudaria num futuro distante e o faria lamentar. Para conquistar a lealdade de Orochimaru, ele tinha prometido a terra dos Hyuuga. Frente a mudança de planos, a cobra traiçoeira se rebelou e abandonou os exércitos de Pein.

E foi assim que se deu o término de uma era de paz e prosperidade que cedeu lugar à outra muito mais negra, onde a força do braço de um homem contava mais que a de seu caráter ou de sua honra.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

O movimento monótono e cadenciado do fiar enchia o ambiente parcamente iluminado pelas chamas de uma pequena lareira. Era um trabalho rústico, desagradável, principalmente para quem, desde nova, conhecera as alegrias de uma vida de liberdade. Mas nem essas condições, nem a pouca iluminação ou as roupas grosseiras conseguiam esconder os belos traços da jovem que tecia habilmente, deixando os fios passarem por seus dedos já acostumados ao trabalho árduo, permitindo que sua mente vagasse.

Seus belos orbes verdes tinham uma expressão pensativa e distante, com um brilho de nostalgia. Talvez estivesse recordando outros tempos, bem mais alegres, em que ela podia ser ela mesma, sem se esconder nas regras impostas que a faziam ter uma vida medíocre. Um período em que ela pudera seguir suas crenças e seus costumes e que seu povo não era caçado e nem morto. Uma época de risos e magia.

Mas aquele era apenas um passado cada vez mais distante da sombria realidade, ainda mais depois da chegada de mais um regimento na cidade em que morava atualmente. Será que finalmente os conquistadores seriam derrotados? Mas isso mudaria alguma coisa? Provavelmente não. Não de acordo com os horrendos boatos que vinham do norte, queimando rapidamente entre a boca do povo como grama seca no verão.

Se as histórias fossem verdadeiras, se realmente o cavaleiro negro existisse e estivesse vindo, seria o fim de Deidara e seu regimento e, provavelmente, junto com ele, toda a cidade. Mas a bela jovem não temia a morte. Ela já a enfrentara várias vezes e a tinha visto nos olhos. Ela já conhecia seu terror e não recuava diante dela. Talvez até a almejasse, como um refrigério para um futuro de mentiras. Seria seu escape da dura realidade que se desenhava a sua frente.

E assim ela tecia calmamente, ignorando tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, até que uma jovem de cabelos longos loiros e olhos azuis impacientes, abriu a porta num estrondo e entrou correndo, gritando as novidades.

- É verdade, ele está aqui – disse numa voz levemente esganiçada.

A bela jovem que tecia não levantou os olhos, continuando seu trabalho. Aparentemente ela não tinha ouvido o comentário da recém chegada ou, se o fizera, esse não tinha incomodado sua serenidade. Pelo menos era essa a impressão de sua amiga que não foi capaz de observar a leve contração dos lábios da bela jovem.

- Você me ouviu? Ele chegou – repete a loira se aproximando ainda mais.

- Como não poderia, Ino? Você está berrando no meu ouvido – comenta ironicamente num tom baixo.

- Sakura, não consigo entender como pode ficar tão calma. O cavaleiro negro está aqui com todo seu exército.

A jovem dá uma risada baixa, sem humor, e finalmente fita a amiga.

- Simples, temos todo esse trabalho para terminar e, caso não se lembre, precisamos de dinheiro para compra comida.

- Você é incrível. Nós temos um exército às portas da cidade, um confronto iminente, e você se preocupa com questões tão frugais como essa?

- E o que eu supostamente deveria me preocupar?

- Ah, sei lá – explode a loira com sua indiferença – talvez com a sua vida.

- Que diferença pode fazer? Nossos destinos já estão traçados – retruca de forma sombria.

- Hunf. Talvez esteja certa. Então o jeito é sentar e esperar a morte iminente... assim como meu pai a espera – completa de forma triste, já com as lágrimas que tentava esconder a traindo pelo som de sua voz entrecortada.

Imediatamente a bela jovem reconhece o sofrimento da amiga e se levanta para abraçá-la.

- Calma, querida, já falei que seu pai ficará bem. Eu prometi que o curaria, não prometi?

A loira enxuga as lágrimas e se deixa consolar pela amiga, ainda fazendo um beicinho manhoso.

- Mas se o papai morrer, não sei o que será de mim.

A jovem não consegue deixar de sorrir com as palavras dela.

- De você? Ino, você é uma mulher forte e independente. Não deveria se preocupar com isso, sei que conseguirá tudo que desejar.

- Sakura, queria que fosse assim. Gostaria do fundo de meu coração que suas palavras fossem verdade, que eu fosse forte como você. Mas o sangue que corre em suas veias e que lhe dá todo seu poder não é o mesmo que vem do meu lado.

- Minha querida, isso não é verdade – e a loira a interrompe antes que ela fosse capaz de completar.

- Ambas sabemos muito bem que não é de seu pai que você é desse jeito, mas do mágico povo de sua mãe.

- Ino, esse é um assunto proibido e você sabe disso – repreende a amiga de forma grave.

A loira dá de ombros, mas lança um olhar magoado, mas esse não é longo. O som dos tambores ao fundo corta qualquer possibilidade de discussão.

- Você está ouvindo isso? – pergunta Ino num sussurro até que, num gesto rápido, pega a mão de Sakura e implora – venha, por favor, vamos ver.

A jovem de orbes verdes fita de forma contrariada a prima. A última coisa que queria era ver outra batalha sem sentido. Mas o que ela vê derruba todas as suas resistências. Ino, com o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas derramadas, parecia uma criança quando implora por um doce. Não havia como lhe negar.

- Está bem, eu vou – concorda com um suspiro pesado – mas me deixe arrumar algumas coisas.

- Depois você arruma – retruca Ino já correndo para a porta.

Sakura, sem escolha, apenas pega um leve lenço de seda para envolver os cabelos e corre para seguir a prima.

O sol estava alto, devendo ser o meio da manhã. Praticamente toda a Vila tinha saído de suas casas e corria para a extensa muralha. Ino tinha pego a mão de Sakura e a puxava na mesma direção até que pararam para observar os soldados que deixavam a cidade pelo grande portão.

- Olhe só, ali está o general Deidara – diz Ino entusiasmada.

Sakura parece não compartilhar da animação da prima e apenas observa sombriamente o jovem alto e loiro que passava perto delas, montado num imponente cavalo.

- Nossa, ele é tão charmoso – comenta Ino impressionada.

- Hunf, assassino arrogante, um verdadeiro monstro, isso que ele é – diz Sakura de forma intensa, com o ódio deixando sua voz rouca.

- Nossa Sakura, nunca lhe vi falar assim – comenta Ino fitando-a horrorizada.

- Ino, isso que ele é. Na verdade, todos eles. Como pode ficar admirando Deidara? Por acaso você se esqueceu de quantos que morreram por causa dele e de seu chefe? Ou a fome e a pobreza que eles nos impõem?

- Não, mas...

- Não tem mas. Eles são a desgraça da nossa terra.

A loirinha não fala mais nada e fica fitando o chão tristemente. Sakura logo percebe que tinha exagerado e tenta animá-la.

- De qualquer forma, não deveria ficar olhando outros homens ou você está pretendendo esquecer Gaara de vez?

- Gaara – comenta Ino sonhadora, já com um brilho esperançoso em seus orbes azuis – nunca o esquecerei.

- Então continua esperando por ele?

- Para sempre – e o sorriso volta aos lábios dela ao lembrar do rapaz que conquistara seu coração um ano antes.

Sakura balança a cabeça rindo, enquanto Ino novamente a puxa para a muralha. Ela não conseguia compreender aquele estranho amor da prima. Na verdade, o conceito de um amor assim era quase um mito para ela. Gaara tinha surgido misteriosamente dois anos antes, permanecendo pouco tempo entre eles, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Mas aquilo foi o suficiente para os dois se apaixonarem e ele prometer que voltaria. O porque de sua partida e quem ele realmente era, nunca ninguém ficou sabendo. Provavelmente não deveria ser coisa boa, a julgar pelos soldados de Deidara que o procuraram logo depois de sua partida. Mas nada daquilo importava a Ino e ela continuava obstinadamente o esperando.

E com esses pensamentos, as duas chegaram no alto da muralha. Praticamente quase todo o exército estava reunido em frente à cidade, restando poucos soldados para guardar o extenso muro e o portão. Deidara tinha recebido ordens de esmagar de vez o inimigo, acabando com o misticismo que estava envolvendo aquele nome ao ser murmurado por todo o país.

- É ele – sussurra Ino.

Sakura deixa seus olhos percorrerem o exército de Deidara, passando por sua figura pomposa, até o campo que os estava separando dos atacantes e possíveis libertadores desse povo oprimido. Havia alguém mais a frente do grande grupo de guerreiros. Antes que seus olhos o focalizassem, o forte vento do norte subitamente muda de direção e arranca o leve lenço que cobria seus cabelos, revelando o brilho sedoso de seus róseos fios.

Bastou que a peça deixasse seu alcance, para que o vento voltasse a soprar do norte. O fino véu flutuou levemente com aquela brisa caprichosa que teimava contrariar as fortes correntes que empurravam tudo para o sul.

Os olhos de Sakura o seguem, vendo-o dançar por cima do grande exército de Deidara e avançar mais a frente, cada vez mais próximo do chão, até que fortes dedos se fecham sobre o véu.

* * *

_Olá pessoal. Mais uma fic. Eu sei que tenho várias pendentes, como a continuação de "E se fosse diferente" e "Uma nova chance de amar", mas essa grudou em minha mente em dezembro e não conseguirei criar as outras se não der asas a essa. Espero que gostem de mais essa excentricidade de minha mente. Um grande beijo._


End file.
